


A Complicated Fate

by EfriZ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfriZ/pseuds/EfriZ
Summary: Bulma Brief is a first year student in Orange High School. She met Vegeta Ouji, a sport teacher in her new school who destined to be her fate in the future but a complicated condition will be a barrier between them.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. In the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by My Teacher (Japanese Movie) in 2017. Some might be same, some might be not.  
> ***  
> This is my first fan-fiction story. Well, I never write story before so I am sorry if there are some errors in grammar, story line or even weird stuff. But I will try my best. I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> 

Spring breeze had come, it brought her a joy since beautiful flowers bloom everywhere. The alarm rang at 6 AM then she woke up and got ready to school. That was on Monday morning and it was her first day of entering High School. She had accepted into Orange High School, the most prestigious High School in Central City. She was so happy that finally she could enter her favorite school that she desired.

Bulma Brief was a 16 years old girl, smart, but innocent and one of the successors of Capsule Corporation, a well-known technology company in West City. Not many people knew about her because her father, Dr. Briefs really value personal privacy and tried to protect her from the cruelty of the media, so that she could feel her teenage years like any other child. She knew that one day her father will tell the world about her on the right time.  


Last night was her first night living at School Dorm and separated from her family but it didn't matter because she wanted to live closer to her school. Actually in this school, the students have given a choice either they could stay at school dorm or just living at their own house, but since Bulma came from West City which is far away so she decided to choose staying at the dorm and her father, Dr. Brief had prepared everything for her moving. The school dorm located separately from the school, it just needed 15 minutes walked. There were two buildings that was huge and separated with a small park and basketball yard in the middle. First building was for boys and the second one was for girls and there were some guards in the front gate keeping the dorm. There are 3 floors each building and 10 doors each floor. She got a room in the second floor number 7A. The room was quite comfortable, there were 2 beds in it with white sheet, bathroom, living room and a balcony in front. It seemed she got roommate since there were some luggage’s in the corner that wasn’t hers.

Bulma started getting ready for school, wearing a school uniform, a white top, a matching vest and skirt with navy color and not forgetting she tied her red tie. She put on a thin powder on her face and a balm on her lip as natural make up. She tied her hair with a ponytail. She used to be a little inferior to her surrounding because she was different. It was not because she got blue eyes, it was her hair which was also blue. But those things didn’t bother her anymore. Some people will think that she died it but after close to her they will know it was natural. Bulma had this genetic disorder since she was born. However, her parents really loved her and that’s the most important.  


She put some books that she prepared last night in her blue bag. It was old but she loved it since this was the last present that was given from her mother. Her mother, Panchy Brief died 2 years ago due to her illness and that was the hardest thing in her life. It was hard for her to move on but then she remembered her mother’s last word _"You have to chase your dreams whatever it is, Bulma....and never give up. I will always love you and watch over you, my dear"._  


In her family, Bulma was the youngest. She had a sister that far older than her. They had 10 years’ gap. Her sister, Tights Brief was a beautiful woman with a short blonde hair like her mother. She was a writer of a romantic novel and there was a moment where her novel has been filmed and that gave her a great name. She worked as a chief editor in one of biggest production house in West City. Dr. Brief used to ask to her to join him to run his business after she finished her college but she rejected it since that was not her passion to go. 

\----------

“Time to go” she mumbled cheerfully, she put her white earphones and turned on the music from her mobile phone that put it on her pocket. Bulma played her favorite playlist songs. Never Seen Anything "Quite Like You" by The Script as the first song playing nicely. 

After the bell rang, she stood in huge auditorium as school's welcoming ceremony held. The principal, Mr. Roshi gave his welcoming speech. 

“That speech is so boring” she thought while put the hand on her mouth yawning.

She looked into her right and left, some of them seemed to feel the same way as her. Then, she observed several teachers standing in front behind the principal podium from left to right and at that moment suddenly she saw **him** standing in the corner, yawning then their eyes met. For a moment she was stunned, seeing his sharp onyx eyes gazing at her, then he turned back to Mr. Roshi’s speech. He had a black hair that straight up to the sky like a flame. His height was not really tall around 5 feet 4 inches. He wore black suit with blue tie and a red pin on his left chest. He had broad shoulders and large muscles that visible from how fit the suit was.

“Who is he?” she thought wondering, and a strange feeling suddenly came to her chest, some kind of happiness but she didn’t know what that was.

********

********

Bulma sit in two rows from behind near the window that she could see the yard. She waited for the teacher to come to give a lesson. Suddenly a girl came to her, blinked her eyes and said “Are you coloring your hair?’’. 

“No it’s natural” She said while looking at her. She had a long black hair and had a warm look. 

She smiled then said to her “That’s cool.., I am Chichi by the way” while sitting on a chair next to her.

“Bulma” she said and smiling back to her.

“Do you know that our homeroom teacher will be Mr. Raditz?” Chichi whispered to her.

“Oh really….Who was that and how did you know that?!” She asked curiously.

“Well….” Chichi tried to speak when suddenly she got interrupted by a tall boy came to them.

“Yoo, Chi! Smiled cheerfully and waved to her.

“Goku…” She raised her eyebrows. “Don’t say you are in the same class also with me?”

“Yuup…Lucky you!” He said while laughing at her. 

“Uuughhhhhh!” was her response to him while rolled her eyes.

“You two know each other?” Bulma said to them.

“Of course I know him, I have been with him since elementary school and we are from the same place, Mount Paozu in North City”. “Anyway, his name is Kakarot” Chichi explained to her flatly.

“Hey…! just call me Goku that’s how the most people call me, like her” Goku glanced to Chichi then shook his hand to Bulma.

“I am Bulma, nice to meet you, Goku”. She replied.

“You too” was his response then he walked pass them and sit behind Chichi.

“Chichi…” Bulma whispered to her.

“Umm yeah…?” Chichi responded her while turned to her.

“Why you seem doesn’t like him?” Bulma continued. 

“Emmm…..it’s not because I don’t like him it just..…” Chichi rolled her eyes then said “Boring, remember I knew him since a kid, always in the same school and look at his face! He looks so dumb, isn’t it!” Chichi said and suddenly close her mouth with her both hands. “Oops”.

“I heard that, Chi…” Goku said and poke her head from behind.

“Ooouuch” Chichi responded while turned to him with annoyed face and was about to shout out but suddenly the teacher came.

A tall and big man even bigger than Goku, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt, red tie and a grey trousers. His hair was black, thick, a bit longer up to his top of his shoulder and he had glasses on.  


“Good morning, everyone” He walked into the room and greeted the students.

“Good morning, Sir” All students replied to him. 

They seemed a bit scared to him since he was a big man “Okay, before I start the class, I’d like to tell you that I will become your homeroom teacher as long as your first year. My name is Raditz Bardock, you can call me Mr. Raditz and I will teach you Maths”.

He spoke with a very clear tone and give them warm smile then continued “Any questions so far?”. 

The whole classroom was still in silent and then he continued his speak.

“Alright, if there is no questions, I’d like to call you one by one and please introduce yourself by standing in your sit”. And that was how their class began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am happy to hear your comments.


	2. His Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a song _"You and Me" _by Lifehouse.__  
>  Hope you guys enjoy this!

School had run smoothly that afternoon. They finished classes at 3 PM. The last session was with Mr. Piccolo with Science subject. He was a good teacher but unfortunately he didn’t have sense of humor. The class was tense.

“Today is so tiring, I thought first day at school will gonna be fun but why they already gave us hard lessons and so many home works” Chichi sighed and grumbled.

“Don’t worry Chi…we can study together, I’ll help you” Bulma offered and smiled to her.

“You can understand all of them?” Chichi gasped.

“Yup” Bulma replied simply.

“Oh gosh! Now I am so lucky to have known you, Bulma” Chichi smiled happily while clenched her hands.

“Alright ladies…..it’s time to go home, just talk about lessons later on” Goku interrupted them about to leave his chair.

“Goku…,don’t you worry about the home works?! I know that you also don’t understand that since I am smarter than you!” Chichi smirked while turned to his face then continued “So just don’t bother us!”.

“Ok...Ok...it just…today is our first day so just take it easy girls and I’m not worried about that” He suddenly embraced them and said “since I have you both” He chuckled.

“Put your hands down, Goku!” Chichi said while Bulma chuckled seeing both of them arguing.

“It’s okay Chichi…he was right too. By the way, do you guys stay in school dorm?” Bulma asked to them.

“Yes, I do. I checked the dorm this morning before went to school. I moved my stuffs since a week ago and my room is 3B, first floor” Goku explained to them.

“Me too. I also moved my stuffs a week ago and about to go there after this school ended. Mine is 7A second floor” Chichi said to them.

“Hmmm…..seems I know who is my roommate now!” Bulma smiled cheerfully while showed her key card number.

“Really!!!” Chichi happily hugged her.

“Okay ladies…..now let’s go home and I’ll be happy to guard you both” Goku said while waved his hand as a sign for them to walk first.

“Ohhh…nice of you, Goku” Bulma smiled and Chichi sighed “Hhmmph”.

The three of them off from the class, their class was in the third floor as the top of the school. When they wanted to go down, a man walked up the stairs. Bulma was a little surprised.

"It's Him!" Bulma mumbled herself.

"Sorry ....Bulma what did you just say?" Chichi asked her while turned at her.

"Eehmm nothing" Bulma looked at Chichi.

Chichi walked down in front of her then she starred at him back. That man was wearing long blue training pants with a white top that looked so tight. He looked so handsome with a perfect shape of his face and those muscles that she could see, it looked big and strong. He put a red whistle around his neck. His vision sharped forward and seemed ignore surrounding.

“He was so charming” Bulma thought, lost in her reverie.

When they crossed paths, Chichi and Goku greeted him but he only gave them a sigh and continued his walk. After he walked away suddenly, "What a jerk!!!!" How can be a teacher be so mean like that!" Chichi said with an annoyed face.

Bulma just paused and murmured in her heart, wondering about who that man was? She knew that he was a teacher but she didn’t have a chance yet to know more about him. He had a nice scent that she could smell. Something masculine and sweet. His scent was like mixture of vanilla, musk and labdanum which was exciting and chimed in with his sweat.

Bulma…..Bulma…..BULMAAAAA!!!! Chichi screamed and waved to her.

Bulma didn’t notice that Chichi and Goku already at the bottom of the stairs.

Chichi continued asking to Bulma "Why are you just standing there??!"

"Yeahhh, come on Bulma….Let’s go home….I'm so hungry you know," Goku added.

"Ahhhh…no worries, Chi and I am sorry guys” Bulma grinned then quickly followed them to go back to their dorm.

\----------

They walked along together through the side of the road, passing some stores and mini market before off to the school dorm. It looked like they became best friends even they just met each other in one day. They joked and laughed happily along the way. Goku was a funny and cheerful boy. He was tall and looked quite charming from the outside, but after getting to know him closely, Chichi was right, he was a bit dumb. However, he was very pleasant and kind.

After they reached in the gate, Goku said to them “Alright…!, see you later girls” while put both finger up and waved it from his temple as goodbye sign then turned right to go to his dorm.

“See you, Goku” both of girls replied then they turned left since male and female dorm were separated.

\----------

After arrived at boarding house, Chichi began to unpack her suitcase then tidied up her clothes into the closet. Bulma immediately changed into a pink tshirt and white short pants. After that, Bulma went to the kitchen to look for some snacks to eat. She took the cup ramen then shouted at Chichi.

"Chi, do you want the cup ramen or not? If yes then I will make two".

Chichi heard her friend's scream then answered "Yes, please….and thanks Bulma!".

After finished unpacking her clothes, Chichi went straight to the kitchen and saw that Bulma was ready with the cup ramen that already cooked. Bulma handed the ramen to Chichi while sitting on the chair at the kitchen. They were eating ramen together.

"By the way, you haven't answered about how did you know Mr. Raditz before?" Bulma interrupted while blowing on her hot ramen.

"Ah ... that's because Raddie is Goku's brother and he told me about that" Chichi explained

Wow ... really ...?! Bulma was shocked then interrupted again "And why did you call him Raddie? Bulma raised her eyebrow to Chichi.

Instantly a red blush radiated from Chichi's cheek, she tried to explain "Ehhmmm ..."

"Chi...are you blushing? Bulma convinced.

Long paused between them.

"I like him, Bulma and I used to call him that" Chichi admitted.

"Wait.....what ??!!!! Bulma was surprised.

Then Chichi told her everything.

**_Flashback_ **

_Chichi had known Goku's family since childhood. The distance of their house that was not too far, made them often play together. At that time Chichi and Goku were 7 years old and Raditz was 17 years old._

_"Come on Chichi ... you can do it! You said you could do anything before, right ?! Goku smirked, challenged Chichi to follow him up the tree behind his house._

_"That's not fair" Chichi dodged and annoyed when Goku looked happy mocking him._

_Because of her annoyance, Chichi finally answered the challenge and tried to climb the tree, even though Chichi was afraid of heights. Chichi tried her best to climb up while Goku from the top of the tree cheered on her. When she reached the middle of the tree, her foot suddenly slipped when about to stand on a branch then "AAAGGGHHHH………" she shouted. Chichi fell from the tree and cried._

_Raditz, who was relaxing on the porch of his house, was shocked and immediately run to the voice came from and found Chichi was crying while holding her legs in pain. Goku was still on top trying to go down._

_"Chichi, are you okay?" Raditz asked._

_While crying, chichi answered "I can't move my legs"_

_When Goku reached the bottom suddenly Raditz asked Goku in a high-pitched voice "What's wrong Goku, what happened?"_

_Goku ducked in fear when his brother asked. "Sorry I made Chichi to climb a tree, then she fell," he replied_

_"Listen to me, she is a girl, you shouldn't tell her to go up a tree" Raditz was annoyed with her naughty brother's behavior then turned to chichi._

_It’s okay Chi ... I’ll carry you to the house so you can get meds soon. Don’t cry ... I’m here okay ..." said Raditz._

_While carrying Chichi on his back into the house, Raditz turned to Goku still silent, regretted himself under a tree. Then he shouted "Come on Goku, you also come in too. Mother needs your help to prepare dinner”. Goku looked back to his brother and followed him._

_Chichi who was in his sling, stunned by the Raditz's actions and since then.... she liked him._

_"Thank you Raddie," she whispered._

_A year later, Raditz had to move to Central City to continue his studies to University and eventually become a teacher at Orange High School. That was the last time she saw him and the reason why Chichi eagerly to move and picked this school._

**_End Flashback_ **

"And it's almost 8 years, I guess….didn't see him until this morning in the class and he still looks handsome," said Chichi smiled to Bulma.

Bulma just stunned hearing her stories.

Does he know that you like him? Bulma continued.

Chichi shook his head.

"Hmmm….I see…" Bulma responded.

"Alright, I think I need to take a shower since I've been sweating a lot" Chichi grinned to Bulma

Bulma frowned while closing her nose “Ewww”.

\----------

After finished eating Bulma go to bed then lay down while checking messages on her cellphone.

**1 new message – Daddy.**

_"Hi sweety, how’s your first day at school?”_

"All fine dad, thanks. I met some friends and they are nice to me, Don’t worry :)” Bulma replied back.

After replied the message from her daddy, Bulma switch on the music and played her playlists on her mobile. It helped her refreshing her minds after school. The songs were playing beautifully.

Then suddenly a song brought her mind back to him, a man with sharp onyx eyes who had bewitched her soul.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me_

_and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Bulma enjoyed the song that later on made her fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am happy to hear your comments.


	3. Punishment

“Bulma...Bulma....wake up!!!” Chichi shouted while shaking her body.

Bulma opened her eyes then stretched, looking at Chichi's worried face.

“Why Chi?” Bulma asked innocently.

Chichi suddenly showed the alarm clock right before her eyes.

“Oh shit!” Bulma was absurdly shocked while closing her mouth realizing she had said bad word.

“We have 15 minutes. Let's get ready or we'll gonna be late!” Chichi said.

Both of them immediately headed to the bathroom, got dressed and put some make-up on. Before they leave, they took a sandwich in the fridge to go.

"Wait Chi, have you brought your sports uniform? Bulma asked when about to leave the dorm.

“Yeah Bulma, I put it in the bag. Thanks for reminding" Chichi answered.

“Alright” Bulma said shortly.

Bulma and Chichi rushed to school. The sun at that morning was shining brightly. Their school started at 8 AM and they will get sports lesson (PE class) in the first session. Luckily they were arrived on time but…

"Oh no!!! It seems we were late" Chichi worried.

In this PE class, the students were expected to be in an outdoor court at 8 AM and ready with their uniforms to do some warming up. At that morning, Chichi and Bulma arrived at 7:55 AM. After they looked into their class, they were dumbfounded to find the classroom was empty.

"Come on, Bulma! We need to go to the locker room" Chichi said.

Bulma nodded while carrying her sportswear. Blue short and t-shirt with yellowish gold lines adorned the shoulders, orange high school logo on the left chest and every t-shirt had a number and their name on the back. When they arrived at the locker room, they found the room was also empty.

"Oh God, we're dead!" Chichi said and worried.

"It's alright Chi," Bulma said.

“I know we are late, but I think he will forgive us because this is the first meeting and we are still new, so I think it's fine because we are still adjusting the schedule” She added.

“I don't think so, I heard some rumors that there is one sports teacher who is scary. All students are afraid of him because he is very discipline and hates lateness” Chichi told her while changing her clothes.

“Especially if the sports teacher is the man that we met yesterday when we passed by on the stairs, do you remember that?” Chichi said while turned to her.

Bulma just nodded.

“And he looks like a scary jerk! But I wish…what you say is true” Chichi added while smiling at her friend.

\----------

Bulma and Chichi found their friend were doing a warm-up at the court led by their sports teacher, a man with a flame hair in front of them.

“It’s him” Bulma whispered in her heart.

“It’s truly him” Chichi sighed and said to Bulma with her pale face.

“Good morning, Sir” Both girls said interrupting the teacher from behind.

He sighed and an intimidating face suddenly turned to them and gave his harsh eyes then back to the other students.

"Kakarot! Come forward and lead your friend to warm up as I demonstrated earlier. Repeat it three times!" He ordered.

“Okay Sir” Goku said and moved forward.

While crossing his arms and facing the two girls "Do you know what time is it?”

Chichi showed face of fear while looked down and murmured "Emmmmm......" while Bulma was silent.

Not getting a response quickly, the teacher got annoyed and yelled at them "Didn't you hear, what I said just now?!. I said what time.....

He hadn’t finished with the words, suddenly Bulma raised her head to look at him and said "Eight twenty, Sir.”

“Eight pass twenty minutes, Sir” She repeated. “And I am sorry that we are late” she added.

Mr. Vegeta turned to the blue haired girl with his onyx eyes and said "What's your name?".

“Bulma...my name is Bulma, Sir” She answered.

“Alright...Bulma. Do you know that I really hate disobedient and I think that your homeroom teacher should have told you about how the rules in this school as well as the rules of my class or he hasn't? Mr. Vegeta said still with his arm crossed and showed his annoyed face.

“Mr. Raditz has already told us, Sir. This is our fault because woke up late" Bulma explained honestly.

Chichi frowned worriedly and muttered herself "Bulma why do you have to say honestly if we woke up late! He’ll never forgive us!"

"You are new students and you dare to be late?! Today's young generation has become increasingly useless! Mr. Vegeta scoffed then continued.

“Well…since you have been telling the truth and this is our first meeting, I want you two to run around this court five lap as a punishment”.

“And I don't want to see all of you doing the same mistake like this for the next meeting” Mr. Vegeta said with loud and clear tone to Bulma and Chichi and toward the other students too.

"Do it now and do it within 20 minutes!" He ordered.

“What?!!!” Chichi raised her head about to protest but Bulma pulled her hand and said "Let’s do this, Chi".

"But Bulma….you see that this court is so big! How can we round it in 20 minutes for five lap!!" Chichi protested while followed Bulma to fulfill their punishment.

“I know, Chi. I hate it too but this is our fault because we were late” Bulma explained.

They began to carry out their punishment. Chichi and Bulma ran together through the relay track under the morning sun. The court was so big about 100 m length since it usually used to play football.

"One more lap, Bulma” Chichi said and gasping for breath

Bulma nodded while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“That teacher is really a jerk! I hate him!!!" Chichi revealed.

Suddenly Mr. Vegeta shouted to them from the edge.

"Come on girls! Stop chatting or you won't finish it in 20 minutes!! Where's your spirit?!” Mr. Vegeta smirked.

“You see it, Bulma?! Grrr…what a fucking teacher!” Chichi grumbled.

Bulma just ignored what Chichi said. She just kept running while gasping for air.

"Poor them!" from a distance, a girl with short black hair, Celipa whispered and grinned to her friend.

She then continued to look at her teacher "Don't you think that Mr. Vegeta is very handsome?”

“You’re right but he is so frightening" Sera replied.

Celipa just smiled and muttered to herself "He is my type”.

\----------

After the punishment was over, all students go to the school gymnasium to continue their games. The gymnasium was huge and built in modern style. Sometimes a lot of sports competitions between schools in Central City held in this building.

“Alright students, now…for this session I want you to divide into 2 teams. We’re going to play dodge ball” Mr. Vegeta said.

“Before we begin, I will explain a little about this game” He added then continued.

“The point of the game is to eliminate all the players on the other team by hitting them with a ball or catching a ball they throw. Players must dodge the ball to remain in the game and the team who manages to eliminate all of their opponents' first are deemed the winners. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir” The students answered simultaneously.

Preparations began, some of them prepared the ball and the limits of the game while the other students divided the team into 2 teams, Scorpion and Lion. Bulma, Chichi and Goku were in Lion Team while in Scorpion there were Celipa, Sera, Lapiz and the rest. When all of them are ready in their position, Mr. Vegeta gave his order.

"All Ready and Game Starts!" He shouted while blowing his whistle.

The game was very exciting with a temporary position, the Lion team is superior to Scorpion. All were very impressed by the skills that Goku had, he was very good at throwing and hitting the ball to his opponents. Mr. Vegeta also looked amazed and really enjoyed the game of his students. With his arms crossed in front of his chest, he sighed and smiled. Bulma who was in a corner accidentally saw him. She was stunned and fascinated by his. However, Celipa who was in the opponent's side saw her. Jealousy hit Celipa, then she deliberately threw the ball she was holding to Bulma very hard.

Bulma who was stunning, suddenly realized hearing the scream of her friend, "Watch out, Bulma!”

BOOOOOGH!!! The sound of the ball hit Bulma's head loudly. Bulma fell and passed out on the spot.

Instantly all students panic about it, Mr. Vegeta immediately blowed his whistle and the game stopped. He ran towards Bulma as well as Chichi and Goku.

Mr. Vegeta rested her head with his left arm and the other hand trying to pat her cheek to wake her up but Bulma did not respond. Then he carried Bulma in a bridal style and take her to the infirmary. Before leaving, Mr. Vegeta asked Goku to continue the game and appointed him to supervise the students.

"You did it on purpose right?" Chichi suddenly came to Celipa with an angry face, pointing at her.

“I am not" Celipa denied

"I threw the ball and she got hit then out. Maybe she was too weak that’s why she collapsed” She added then looked away from Chichi.

Upset by her answer, Chichi was about to punch her but Goku stopped her. “Enough Chichi....let's just continue the game”

"But ..." Chichi protested.

Goku looked at Chichi while shaking his head as a sign not to prolong the matter and she obeyed.

Meanwhile, when Mr. Vegeta got to the medical room, he immediately laid her on the bed so that she could be examined by the health officer while explaining the incident.

It took a few moment while Mr. Vegeta waiting outside. After finished examine her, the health officer came to meet Mr. Vegeta and said “we have given some action and checked her injure and everything is alright, Sir. She will regain consciousness soon”.

Relieved to hear the officer's explanation, then Mr. Vegeta left her and returned to the gymnasium to continue his class.


	4. A Gift

The sound of the bell rang, indicating of breaktime. Mr. Vegeta has informed the students about Bulma’s condition which has been treated by medical staff well, meanwhile Celipa received a verbal warning from him about what had been done to Bulma.

“Goku let's see Bulma in the infirmary” Chichi invited him.

Goku agreed to her invitation and rushed to where Bulma was being treated.

“O God! Bulmaaaaa...” Chichi shouted from the door of the medical room towards her and followed by Goku behind.

Bulma who was lying down, get shocked to see Chichi's over reaction then got up.

“Are you okay, Bulma? Is there something bad? Don't worry Bulma, Celipa got a lot scolding from Mr. Vegeta” Chichi asked then explained with satisfaction.

“Mr. Vegeta?” Bulma asked curiously.

“Yeah...our sports teacher, his name is Mr. Vegeta, Goku told me” Chichi answered.

Bulma just gave silent response.

Bulma how are you?! I asked earlier” Chichi annoyed have to repeat the question again.

“Oohh I'm fine Chi, See! I can smile again now” Bulma answered while showing her cheerful face.

Chichi smiled back and hugged her "Thank God"

“By the way, we all panicked when you passed out on the spot, and so did Mr. Vegeta. You know, he was the one who carried you here anxiously!” Chichi explained.

“I thought he was a jerk but it turns out he has heart too” Chichi admitted.

“I must thank him” She whispered.

“Chichi...do you want to go shopping after school? There is department store close by” Bulma asked.

“But you just...” Chichi said worriedly but interrupted by Bulma.

“I am fine Chi! Even after this break I can go back to class” Bulma convinced.

“I want to buy something” She addded.

“Hmmm okay” Chichi answered while thinking about to buy Raddie something too.

“So do you want me to accompany you, girls?" Goku chimed in suddenly.  
“No Goku, it’s just a girl’s thing, right Chichi? Bulma glanced to her friend.

“Yup it’s just a girl’s thing” Chichi replied.

“Alright then” Goku sighed.  


\-----------

The next day, sunrise shone brightly giving the morning spirit so extraordinary especially for Bulma. After shopping yesterday, she decided to buy a gift for Mr. Vegeta as a thank you. A blue classic handkerchief with pure cotton which had a red rectangular embroidery on the edge and dots adorned on the inside, wrapped neatly in a small box.

“I hope he’ll like it” Bulma mumbled with a smile.

That morning she got art lessons as the first session guided by the most beautiful teacher at Orange High school, Miss. Lazuli. She had blonde hair and pale skin like Bulma. She was about 25 years of age. She was very charming even though she rarely smile. However, students in the class were very enthusiastic because the lesson was fun. Then the class continued by Mr. Piccolo where students were given several group projects consisting of two people, to conduct a research on a green plant (vegetable plant) from seed to nursery. Bulma and Chichi as usual joined as a team.  


\-----------

“So when will you give it?” Chichi asked while enjoying her beef burger.

“After school” Bulma answered while sucking in her strawberry smoothies.

“By the way, the card that you bought yesterday, who did you buy it for?” Bulma asked curiously.

Chichi blushed and smiled shyly. “I gave it to Raddie, I told him that I liked him"

Bulma suddenly choked on her drink, surprised to hear what was Chichi said.

“When did you give it? And what's the response? Are you serious?” Bulma urged.

“Slow down Bulma” Chichi told her.

“I gave it to his desk before class, that’s why I left earlier this morning. And I'll wait for the answer” Chichi added.

“Do you think he will accept your feeling, Chi? Bulma asked innocently.

I don’t know, Bulma but at least I told it” Chichi said.

“But how if he rejects it, Chi?” Bulma added.

“Don’t say that Bulma! You are my friend, you must support me!” Chichi got annoyed.

“Oops sorry Chi, I didn't mean that…” Bulma explained.

“And of course I will always support you” She smiled at Chichi.

“Thank you” Chichi replied then both of them returned to the class to continue the rest of the lessons.

\---------

That afternoon after class was over, Chichi came home in a rush because she got a message from Mr. Raditz to meet him immediately in his apartment. "Come to my apartment after school. I will send the address".

Her heart pounded so fast regarding the answer that will be given by her Raddie. Meanwhile, Goku left the school first, back to his dorm.

\-----------

Bulma sitting pensively in her class because suddenly she felt lack of confidence to meet him. Bulma waited for the school getting quiet and then looked into the teacher's office. After arrived at the office, Bulma only found Mr. Piccolo who was still working on his desk. Bulma tried to brave herself asking Mr. Piccolo about Mr. Vegeta.

“Excuse me, Mr. Piccolo. Does Mr. Vegeta already go home?”

“Oh Hi, Bulma…..at this hour he usually in the pool next to the gym, you could try to check him there” Mr. Piccolo answered.

“Okay, thank you for the details Sir” She replied and went out of the teacher’s room.

“Bulma, wait....” Mr. Piccolo called out and made Bulma turned back to him.

“Don't forget the project, Friday next week is the deadline! So far your grades are the best in my class. Keep it up!” Mr. Piccolo added.

Bulma smiled and said thank to Mr. Piccolo.

\-----------

The swimming pool at Orange High School was massive like an area for swimming world tournament. Located inside of building next to Gymnasium. It usually there was a swimming class after school every Monday which was also guided by Mr. Vegeta directly. That afternoon was Thursday, the swimming pool looked quiet from the outside. When about to open the door suddenly a sense of anxiety appeared in her chest. She could feel her heartbeats beating so fast. After she opened it, Bulma saw only Mr. Vegeta swimming swiftly from the left to the right as if a champion. Bulma stepped closer to the edge of the pool and called him,

"Mr. Vegeta..." But there was no response until the third call.

Then Bulma intended to approach him because it seemed like he didn’t listen. When she walked on the edge of the pool suddenly her feet slipped and she fell into the pool. Mr. Vegeta, who was swimming, just ignored because he thought that there was someone who also wanted to swim in that pool. But a few moments there was a broken voice “Help...Help..."

Instantly Mr. Vegeta turned his head to the voice and found a girl seen drowning while raising her hand. Seeing that incident, Mr. Vegeta swam towards her and immediately brought her up and lied her down at the edge of the pool. Panicking to see her faint, Mr. Vegata tried to press her chest in order to release out the water from her body but it didn’t work.

"Shit!" While swearing Mr. Vegeta gave her an artificial breath. He put Bulma's head up then placed his left palm on Bulma's forehead. Then lift her chin carefully to open her respiratory tract. He pinched her nose then took a deep breath and pressed his mouth against Bulma's twice. Then Bulma gave a response by coughing the water out from her mouth. Bulma opened her eyes and saw his onyx eyes were directly above her so close. She dazed thought that it was a dream.

“Bulma...Bulma...” A heavy voice called out to her name then she realized that this was real and tried to get up.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

Bulma just nodded in agreement. Mr. Vegeta who sat beside her suddenly expressed his annoyance "What the hell are you doing?!! Are you lost your mind?” He snapped.

Bulma then looked down and spoke in low tone "I'm sorry ...I didn't mean...I tried to call you before but then I slipped” She explained.

Mr. Vegeta tried to calm down and inhaled a breath for a moment. “Why did you call me earlier?” He asked harshly.

Bulma then looked to her left and right searching for her bag then took the small box.

“I was going to give this to you” She said while holding out the small box to him.

“But sorry it seems the box is wet” Bulma added.

Mr. Vegeta frowned and said "For what?"

“I just want to thank you for yesterday” She explained.

“Keep it! I did not accept gifts from students!” replied Mr. Vegeta ignoring her.

“And for yesterday's incident, it was my responsibility as a teacher, you must be more focus next time in my class” He said with his heavy tone.

When Mr. Vegeta was about to leave, suddenly Bulma called him "Wait…”

Then she walked towards him so that her position was facing him. Bulma took his left hand and put the gift in his palm while saying with a confident,

"Class was over, that means now I am not your student, just think of me as someone else who wants to give something as a thank you for helping out twice!" Bulma smiled to him then left him standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :)


End file.
